


No

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Technology and Kurtbastian (or just eavesdropping on text messages) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, text convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt said "no" to getting a cat. But how can Sebastian help it if a cat followed him home and won't leave him alone even when he put a little hat on it. So he guessed he has a cat now.Even if Kurt says no.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted, sorta, by tumblr user enchanted-unicorn. She gave me a list of prompts so I just picked the one I wanted to do :x (The link to the prompts are below! :))
> 
> http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/166886418871/the-halloween-aus-nobody-asked-for-but-everyone-is

* * *

 

Sebastian grinned to himself as he gently stroke his new cat while seating crossed legged on the sofa. He couldn’t help but let out an “aww” when it let out a purr of contentment and began rubbing itself on Sebastian.

“You’ve gotta keep up this little cute act when my boyfriend comes home okay buddy? Especially for peeing on his favorite pillow,” Sebastian chided as he lifted the cat to look at it in its eyes.

Just as Sebastian placed his new cat back on his lap, he heard a familiar jangle of keys outside the apartment. His previous bravado he thought he had before all gone as he realized what he has done. He has gone against Kurt Hummel. Call him whipped for all he cares. Kurt Hummel is scary. Scarier than how the apartment was decorated currently for a Halloween party this weekend.

He took a glance around the living room and blood drained from his face at the implication of their decorated apartment.

“I’m gonna be used as a party decoration aren’t I” Sebastian moaned to himself, “a dead body and everybody is probably gonna think I’m one of those realistic wax figures.”

Before he could continue to lament about his poor life choices of allowing the cat to even step foot into the apartment, much less putting sunglasses and a cowboy hat on it, he heard a soft click of the door as it slowly opened. Soon a familiar figure stepped through the door, immediately glaring at the later as he removed his coat.

No words were spoken between the couple and Sebastian **hates**  it when they’re not talking.

“Babe, look, I’ll…” Sebastian halted and stiffened midsentence which made Kurt raised an eyebrow at the latter, a prompt for the latter to explain himself.

“The cat.. it’s.. it’s…” Sebastian paused with a look of disgust, “it’s peeing on me!”

Needless to say what happened next, the cat was eventually gone ( _to Hunter who took much delight at the gift along with the cowboy hat, and sunglasses it came with)_ and Sebastian has learnt a lesson that he probably isn’t ready for a cat (or a baby. Stupid poop machine) 


End file.
